


An Virtuous - The "sciolist"  [ ENG ]

by hauxfe



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Bilbo Baggins, BAMF Thorin, Betrayal, Blind Bilbo Baggins, Blind Character, Burglary, Cultural Differences, Drama, Dwarves In Exile, Eventual Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Families of Choice, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Healer Bilbo Baggins, Hurt Bilbo Baggins, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Moral Lessons, Multi, Post-Blind Betrayal, Rating May Change, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, Souls, Young Dwarves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauxfe/pseuds/hauxfe
Summary: In another not so different life, body and soul were one, until suddenly it was no longer so; It was so normal to see the representation of the soul in animal form as another ally or companion. Many years later, someone who must now explain and put an end to a curse given years ago is called to go on a trip again. Bilbo Baggins embarks on a journey with a joint purpose, desperate to end his imposed task and to search for his own identity through the least expected tests for him and his company, who are eager to recover what they consider their own by right.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Thorin's Company, Bilbo Baggins/Nori, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 22
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Virtuous - The "sciolist"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601699) by [hauxfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauxfe/pseuds/hauxfe). 



> Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters/plot featured in this story. They all, or mostly belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

_**Prologue** _

* * *

_"That the beauty of the elves does not disturb more than the simple fact of recognizing that the soul is marked by aspects that nobody can or want to control too much, because in Middle-earth the abundance of problems and concerns are great enough that, In addition to this, that the soul and spirit itself are outside the body is different from a concern._

_Words are wise, but memories are somewhat turbulent in poor and distracted minds by travelers who ensure the knowledge of the world in the palm of their hands. Ignore those stories because they are not to be trusted, do not lie to yourself to give occasional measure to the eternal confusion of your ignorance._

_Clear eyes and mysterious truths, there is nothing more desirable than the revelation of the soul, the understanding of the heart and the serenity of thought. ”_

_-Bilbo Baggins._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I hope this doesn't turn out as bad as I imagine. My fic is originally in Spanish and I'm translating it in the silliest way possible. I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND, SERIOUSLY.
> 
> If someone reads this, please let me know as soon as possible if there are too many errors, that way I cancel the plan to upload it on my own in English and I better look for a future collaborator who knows how to translate the work correctly.


	2. Fragments

_First Act - " **Fragments"**_

* * *

"Bilbo Baggins, it's been a long time my boy." The wizard words turned out to be more than a small lie, disguised with a smile that seemed to overshadow any malice behind a greeting that no one expected, at least not in all those years of absence.

"Time has passed, yes, Gandalf. He replied calmly, noticing a slight sarcastic tone between the smile that he sent to his acquaintance, barely separating his attention from the pipe he was holding in his hand that same quiet and silent night. “You take me by surprise, old friend. Can I offer to you a dinner or just a tea? “ The formality of a respectable Baggins was highly relevant when it came to speaking, because who else could offer hospitality and friendly chat even if his spirit and desire were gradually fading? A Baggins could do it without even a hint of noticeable embarrassment on the tongue. And even more so a Took, who was used to the easiest smiles to drop to hide white lies. Only a hobbit could mix his gentleness with comical and friendly sarcasm to address a wizard, or only Bilbo did.

"I fear the mention of your parents may overshadow that hospitality you offer me." The man snapped as he held the wooden staff in both hands. Looking with raised eyebrow at who seemed to show a slight tremor in the hand that was holding his pipe about to go out. " But." He continued, despite what he saw. "Let me give you my condolences my boy, there is not a day that I do not regret not being there even if only to give relief from your burden and grief." The voice seemed pained but sympathetic, and his hand settled carefully measured on the hobbit's shoulder, just giving to him a softly an silent comfort.

There was no apparent response, just a slight nod as he took a bitter gulp at the lump in his throat. He cleared his voice as he shook his pipe and threw the remains on the ground himself, barely turning his face away as if he had a kind of tic. “Thank you, but as I have told you on other occasions, you don't have to worry." At the end of his answer the hobbit stood up calmly, giving a light sigh as if he had been defeated by the very fatigue of the moment. He didn't wait for an answer this time, something made him feel uncomfortable as the conversation progressed. " Please, let's go.“ He said it down as he stood up and guided him to the door.

The wizard did not even have to think about what had happened, that his friend avoided the subject was a recurring thing, but someone had to refresh that affected memory and regretted that he had to do it. What exactly did Bilbo Baggins remember? It was a small question that was constantly asked. As he entered he could see it in action, taking firm and confident steps, barely feeling the walls ... as if he really needed it. By Gods no, that hobbit knew every corner of his smial, turning on a small light for him was nothing more than a formality to his presence, the hobbit certainly never needed a light in that house even if they were always a few lit or accompanied by some candles at night.

"And tell me, what do I owe the honor of your visit?" At last the middle dared to speak, after carefully guiding the wizard to his kitchen, just with a slight smile on his lips after hearing the man's groan as he hit himself on the head with the chandelier due to a simple oversight. With his eyelids always closed, he walked between rooms.

“As the distinguished and unique scholar on the ualach” I have come to bring you a proposal that can give more input to your own task of researching and learning. A trip, a company, an adventure my boy. “ The promise was there, from the lips of the wizard, but something did not fit the idea that was conjugated in beautiful words.

"Hmm, I see." The hobbit was murmuring between somewhat swift movements, deftly shuffling his feet over the wood and reaching for thin mugs on their shelves. “If you remember, I stopped investigating, right? I don't deny that it appeals to me, obviously. But you're not only here for that.“ He finished answering, as he set the fine pottery on the table as he turned some attention to the shelves again, dancing busy getting the water to boil. He didn't expect an answer again, not from that particular wizard. "What do you really need?" He snapped directly and firmly but with a calm voice despite the hustle and bustle. Without further ado, he brought the water to a boil and let it do its thing with a slightly low heat. He took a seat opposite the wizard and waited for an answer, at least there he would allow him to speak.

"I don't know what you could be talking about my boy.“ As subtle as ever, but inquisitive at such times. “As I said, it is an adventure for your own good. With a company ... curious if not more, but they will not get in your way. " There were no more clues after that, he simply replied with the truth he knew. Rather, the hobbit was simply directing its face to the other's, as if it were really attentive when it wasn't, at least not in such an obvious and predictable way.

"And what do they gain from taking a blind "scholar"on their journey? If you allow me to ask.“ Distrustful but with firm tone again. Bilbo Baggins knew these plays by the wizard, hiding things. So many years at least it would allow him to guess a little of how predictable it was at the beginning of every problem that Gandalf had with him, the troublemaker of Peace. Being sarcastic was a defense or an offense to what he faced.

"I am almost certain that there is no company that does not expect something in exchange for such a 'deal', Gandalf ... What did you say on my behalf and why does your company seem to be interested?" He questioned now in a higher, slightly haughty tone, intertwining his fingers only to crack them a little from the tension.

“I have not said anything that is not true, Bilbo. You know perfectly what you are capable of and what you can offer, this company will be able to appreciate it during the journey.” The wizard insisted without giving a direct answer. About to keep talking. - “What are their looking for Gandalf? Why me? "The middle man interrupted, raising his face to direct it to the other's still without opening his eyes.

The sound of the kettle interrupted the conversation.

There was no pause, the hobbit got up from his chair and carefully put out the flames and took the water with him for tea. A light sigh escaped his lips as he headed to the table and prepared both teas to continue, but during it, he said no more, there were no more words on his part.

He wondered slightly if he should continue questioning or not, he knew perfectly well how that conversation would continue, instead of getting answers he would only manage to get a headache for so many existentialist questions that he would end up asking himself.

-" How many?" Asked the halfling, this time handing the cup to the wizard's hands, offering it with extreme care given the heat of it. An exquisite aroma now invaded the smial. His question was somewhat cutting to the question he had asked earlier, better go ahead and get the information out of there, he thought.

The wizard simply blew the steam out of his mug and brought it to his mouth, drinking just a little for the same heat that burned in seconds. There was a slight flinch on his part at it, and as he lowered the cup to his small plate he spoke. "They are thirteen dwarfs.“ Now it was direct, only seeing underneath that hat the reaction of the middle, raising an eyebrow waiting for a strong reaction or something similar.

But nothing. Baggins simply drank from his tea while thinking of something, quiet to a certain extent. He lowered his cup and a few seconds later stood still, while his ear seemed to pick up a sound. Gandalf noticed it and by mere instinct stretched out his hand waiting for whatever the other was listening to.

Finally, a noise was heard in the distance inside the smial. Bilbo for his part relaxed at it and only turned his attention to the tea in front of him on his table.

"And when do they plan to come?“ As if nothing had happened, he dared to question, taking from that cup again, while with a slight nod he confirmed that everything was in order.

"They will arrive tomorrow night. "

The hobbit shuddered at it and barely coughed from choking on the small drink he had managed to take. _Was it a joke?_ \- “Since when do you think I have agreed to listen them, Gandalf?" He dared to question in a loud voice as he hurriedly put down his mug and brought his own hand to his lightly tied hair. With no response he could only bring that same hand to his forehead while pressing as if he didn't have to guess too much. An ironic laugh escaped from the hobbit's mouth as he cocked his head from side to side.

Gandalf just let out a light gulp of air and then a slightly barely mischievous laugh. “I am sure you will be able to with them Bilbo, you have done it before. In addition, you know perfectly what it is to be without rest during long days of travel ... surely this company will know how to appreciate the effort you put on arrival. Or is it not what a Mr. Baggins would do? ... ”

It was a kind of plot, it would have to be, yes. The wizard's wicked smile was simply drawn on that old face while the hobbit remained incredulous at the game in which he had been dragging. He huffed and simply ran a hand over his face as he finished accepting the ruse.

  
" _All right._ " He ended up accepting. “Go then, I will have things to do here.“ He didn't even think about it too much, having that false authority with the wizard was thanks to the friendship they had for years, how many? That was the funny thing, none seemed to remember it, there were simply too many to think it was important, what was relevant was the friendship itself. "I haven't been with dwarves in a long time, as you told me before ... Is there something I should remember?" He questioned briefly, helping the other take initiative to leave as he led him back to the door, taking his arm to propel him. There was no complaint from the wizard, at least not at the time when he seemed to have won the first round.

"Hmmmm ... Nothing relevant my boy, at least not that I can remember." He spoke out loud walking along with the middle, avoiding now if the contraption he had hit on the head with moments before. He paused at the door for a second in surprise, simply turning to the other. "Perhaps something you already know, but I must mention that perhaps the term "ualach" is something ... indistinct for them." —- “I know perfectly well what they call it, thank you very much." The hobbit interrupted it almost instantly, shoving the man through his small door to finally unleash him.

The wizard laughed and clapped his hand in farewell as he walked slowly "And keep your secrets well Bilbo Baggins, I will be waiting for an extraordinary evening!" He added as he walked away. 

"Troublemaker, I don't even know why I'm asking ..." He grumbled to himself as he closed the door and went back inside after listening to him for the last time, he would have to organize something to feed so many people and worse, he would have to hide certain things to avoid problems. He ran both hands over his face and simply dropped to the floor leaning against the door, barely slipping to finish sitting and with his knees close to his own chest. "Why didn't you just say no Baggins? I should have bet with Gandalf anyway, I would have taken some money from him at least." 

He didn't give himself time to complain or even think of negatives, when he least realized he was already getting to his feet, already walking to the small stairs while he barely ran his fingers along the walls. He staggered into his own home and set about cleaning and hiding things, for his old travels, while investigative, had also "obtained" certain valuables in a way ... not entirely clean. But the consolation was that they were things that no one would need, yes, that was it.

It would be another day to deal with problems, so many things to do simply by tiring him more than you should. He had a job now.

* * *

And the day was already there, barely reaching time well enough to finish a few tasks together, barely with notorious enthusiasm ... no, he was indeed exhausted and he was sure he could beat Gandalf for allowing such an outburst of decisions, but it was his fault after all.

The blind hobbit just finished cooking and baking, cleaning as well as a dwarf could demand and how a blind man could afford ... the hustle and bustle of his activities was too much, the entire smial had at least one window open and every door was free to pass, or at least all; only the door to the hobbit's room remained locked.

  
The steam from the food escaped through pots and plates, the heat of the fire could still be felt if someone asked. But the house was at peace now, barely dyeing orange as the daylight slowly faded, there was no more noise, at least not one so loud that the neighbors could hear them from their own home.

This time, the hobbit allowed himself to take a bath, particularly tired and dejected for the simplest reason, he was burdened by receiving people into his home ... in that lonely house that soon would no longer even belong to him. The middle simply stayed in the bathtub as he leaned back and thought silently, barely wondering if he would have to act on his own or not before being in company. His experience with the dwarves was somewhat troubling, from what he remembered was of his own words written in someone else's voice. The manners and demands of the dwarves, little more than what was not true.

He sank into the water and felt his face carefully, feeling the scar that adorned part of it ... But there were no blurry images this time, just a rather unpleasant sensation of loss with a shortness of breath burning inside him. He forced himself to stay underwater for a long time, without even noticing how time was passing ...

She felt for her wounded skin, small cuts and scars that never erased, hair that slowly moved in the water and tired eyelids that did not want to show those eyes.

And so the time passed, until a knock on his door rushed him from his thoughts. She was startled by the mere shock and fright of the moment, clutching both hands to the tub as the water spilled a little, by surprise her eyes widened and saw just what they did not want to see.

"Oh no." He mumbled, seeing and feeling the large shape of the ualach" of one of the guests, displaying herself just outside her front door while she waited. He hurriedly directed his attention to his room, noting how his ualach" felt tense and curious about the visit. Baggins didn't even have time to assimilate things, he was already getting out of the water and adjusting a robe around his body to get closer as fast as his hands allowed. He did not speak, he would simply have to move and act in his best interest.

* * *

Small holes underground, colorful and impractical but seemed to be enough for beings so simple and unaccustomed to the bad life. Indeed, those were the first thoughts of the dwarf, who walked along the paths between the hobbits along with his enormous and intimidating **companion** " from behind. He didn't hesitate as he walked, he did not even allow himself to look too much at the faces full of shock and scandal after seeing him through his lands, but that did not remove the fact that he was curious to understand why they reacted in this way.

Observing, he could notice certain things from that part of the world. Number one: hobbits have relaxed and calm lives, they seemed to be quite simple compared to even men, number two: each hobbit also had its " _companion_ " but it seemed that only young men and some men showed them when they were outside ... number three: all, absolutely all **companions”** of the hobbits seemed to fit in with the same owners, mostly small, simple beings; He could see rabbits and hares, cats and maybe some birds just as small ... nothing really impressive.

Dwalin, although he allowed himself to observe and analyze from before, chose to end it and finally meet the thief that the wizard had promised them. He would have time to finish making fun of the hobbits and his **companions”** so simple later. Walking along the path he was thoughtful, if each hobbit in that place had an animal like the ones he had just seen, from that moment he could already feel pain and a certain rejection of the hobbit that they would have to carry with them, a burden, a small hindrance to take care of. No, he didn't even want to think about it, but it seemed that things were so formal since it was almost certain that this thief would accompany them.

After a long chain of thoughts about the pros and cons, mostly cons, the dwarf realized that he was already knocking on the door with the mark indicating where his meeting would be. He knock again and waited in silence, with his companion" behind him as he curiously observed the thief's home and then the surroundings; it had a different air, something was different.

He was silent and a few seconds later an aroma came to him, he got a little distracted and barely looked away looking for where the smell came from ... it was food, he was sure, but it was such a delicious aroma that he simply had to look for it . His **companion”** on the other hand, did not stay too still, as he was now somewhat enthusiastic.

It was barely a few minutes before the door began to open. What he saw was not something he expected at all, it was as if everything he had theorized was completely falling apart.

  
"Dwalin at your service.“ He managed to say after noticing that the door was completely open and behind it was a hobbit with simple clothes on, eyes closed and long wet hair dripping in front of him. Therefore, he bowed a little along with the big bear behind him.

——————

  
"Bilbo Baggins, at yours." The hobbit replied to the other's voice as he stood by the door, more distracted by the huge bear that accompanied him, ignoring the fact that his hair was still wet because of the rush to open the door. The dwarf's wallach was curious if not more ... He could easily feel that charge so well being so close. "Come in, please. But let me apologize for the delay." He mumbled seriously as he stepped aside and allowed the dwarf in, stopping just in front of the bear before he dared to enter as well. He stopped him with his mere presence as he looked at that gray color in the ualach, it was a soul tormented apparently ... a soul with sorrow.

  
 _"Iompróidh"_ he muttered under his breath as he approached the dwarf ualach", barely paying attention to what the stranger was doing in his home. He stopped in time as he felt the connection to the animal in front of him without needing to open his eyes yet. "Master Dwalin" He spoke now so that the other would listen to him, moving just a few steps behind the bear after indicating to him to wait near the still open door. - There was silence for a moment, apparently the dwarf was feeling something too, something that made him shut up. It was time, Baggins thought. “Please, before I show you the way to the kitchen, allow me a little and come closer to me for a moment, as the owner of this house, I think I have that right." He asked with quiet and somewhat authoritative voice despite his calm, but that tone was heard as a slight order to the other. Even so, the dwarf agreed without knowing very well why or what for, and only approached the hobbit while he was waiting for him at the door. Dwalin was finally able to see his companion” waiting for the hobbit's approval, he being more amazed by the fact that he did not want to bother the middle when that was not his usual attitude ... The usual thing was that he moved freely regardless of who had the front.

"What do you need, halfling?" The dwarf snapped as he returned to the middle and stood in front of him, now looking in more detail at the stranger, uncomfortable after the sensation that had transmitted him the first time he turned around. His face, unlike the middle one, was serious and brusque, but did not seem to affect the hobbit in the least, much less with those eyes closed. He didn't even seem to look at him.

“I would like you to give me your hand just a moment." He asked as he turned to the other, reaching out to shake it. He narrowly waited, smiling subtly at the stranger without bothering to open those eyelids. "It will be fast if the contact bothers you." He added the extra comment after noticing that the stranger simply distrusted, he could easily perceive it.

  
" All right." The dwarf finally agreed and took that small hand in his as a simple and ridiculous greeting - It must be a hobbit custom or something like that - he thought, but with the touch almost instantly he felt heavy and his knees buckled. He tried to let go as soon as he could, but it was impossible, the halfling took him firmly as he felt him fall to his knees in front of him.

"So this is the first time you have made a union, Master Dwalin ..." He could hear the hobbit speaking to him, his eyes clouded and everything was turning black. He looked at him with difficulty and effort, resisting what that medium called a bond. "What has you done to me?" He muttered annoyed as he pulled the other close to him and looked him straight in the face, the damn didn't even look at him. He clenched his teeth in glaring anger, growling as if he was ready to hit him as soon as he was near.

" Nothing weird. I didn't think it was his first time. That's it." The hobbit's voice was indifferent after the deal, but before he tried too hard, he finally opened his eyes, showing two slightly white orbs, staring at the dwarf in front of him with a serious face. “That Yavanna saved me from the stubbornness of the dwarves." The hobbit barely growled as he pressed the hand of the stranger, forcing it to touch the dwarf's chest while joining his forehead with that of the other despite the refusal of the opponent, now looking curiously at who was collapsing in a deep sleep .

  
Dwalin could only remember that exotic face with white eyes, intimidating and at the same time, in one way or another, precious. And then, nothing, everything was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> "iompróidh" - Bear


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do my best to translate this on my own, a huge apology for mistakes! / English is not my first language-- If there are really horrible mistakes, feel free to correct me! /
> 
> I have been very busy with my work, studies and life. But I am writing little by little, as I said, I hope to have updates more often.

"Fili"

"And Kili"

" At your service! "

“You must be Mr Boggins! "

Voices echoed off in the distance, as if something was entirely new to him. He barely had a chance to blink a bit until finally the familiar voices echoed much closer than he would have liked.

"You finally wake up brother, it seems that the burglar gave you a good welcome ... Or rather, you to him." Balin's voice was calm and he barely had a touch of grace as he saw his brother finally wake up, he maybe could greet him later but it was funny just seeing him resting on one of the hobbit's small sofas. As soon as he had reached the house, the first thing he had noticed was his relative passed out with a calm behavior... that ... that was certainly strange.

"Ughh ... what has that damn halfling done to me?" He muttered under his breath as he put his hand to his head and rubbed his own forehead, slowly, searching for the place where he was almost certain he had made contact with the thief. He felt carefully and could only see how his brother looked at him curiously as some rioters approached him.

"Mr Dwalin!" Proudly pronounced one of the brothers, this being more motivated by mockery after know what had happened. "Our host tells me you were resting!" - He spoke, to then continue the dwarf with golden hair "And it's good to see that you have awakened, it seems to me that you have slobber here ... and here—- Oh and a little fury here and here" Both dwarves scoffed of him until they saw him there stretched out, barely holding back their laughter until they finally burst out laughing so easily that one of them nearly fell to the ground from the irony of the moment.

Another noise finally exploded in the house, everyone turned to see; They could see how the thief was now standing in front of the other company of dwarfs, the same ones who were lying on the ground at their entrance. Balin laughed as he got up from the chair in which he was resting along with his brother and without thinking too much he jumped at the young heirs who continued to taunt the warrior.

Too much fuss, a fuss that everyone missed without realizing it.

Each dwarf was received and treated to the highest standards that a Mr Baggins could offer, but with little details that none seemed to notice too much. The hobbit simply received them with a serious and calm temper, barely making the unions with effort, unlike the first dwarf, it seemed that others had already made their own unions in the past, but now that he had the "ability" to do it again, thanks to Mr. Dwalin, it was easier for him.

To each and every one of the dwarves who crossed his door he offered his hand or in case they refused his "greeting" he would only touch them and then hide or hand over a piece of gem in their garments. Their ualach disappeared as soon as it was done the contact, but the atmosphere was tense after noticing within minutes that they couldn't see or feel their companion” despite being all in the same area. None could complain about the hobbit, technically they ignored the possibility that it had something to do with it. Bilbo scoffed silently, clearly an advantage because, who else would do that?

  
"Gandalf." The hobbit greeted the wizard again, barely turning his attention to the other while allowing him to continue on his way inside the smial, the halfling walking directly into the room where the first dwarf that had decayed seemed to be resting.

\- "Oh Mr Boggins!" Kili cried enthusiastically as he approached the halfling and tapped him on the shoulder as he entered.

Dwalin looked at the hobbit again, and unlike how he had originally found it, it was now different, perhaps more groomed. His hair that was damp and flattened was now sported in a tightly tied ponytail with curls falling down his back, braids behind his ears, and a tousled curl on top of his head. His garments were simple but at the same time ... different, garments of someone who apparently didn't travel, although somewhat worn even for the fine fabric that was seen. He frowned and looked at the middle with conspicuous annoyance, reflecting on what had happened recently.  
  
"Master Dwalin, I see you have awakened." The hobbit spoke calmly as he moved further into the small room, slightly ignoring the fact that the dwarf named Kili was touching him too confidently and mispronouncing his name with no apparent hint of shame. He didn't even direct his face to that of the dwarf and only squatted in front of the fire in the fireplace, looking for the metal bar to be able to move the embers that still heated the hearth. He didn't wait for an answer - “If you want, I can tell you where the kitchen is, but this house is too small, so if it seems more suitable, you can serve yourself once you feel good about it. I'm sure that after what happened, prefers not to have me around, or at least... just wants to hit me and then go to where the food is."

The hobbit was concise, leaving the metal bar in his place again as he brought his hands closer to the heat of the coals and barely rubbed them together to feel the heat that they emanated. Everyone saw them and the young troublemakers almost fell silent after hearing him say that. Their jaws loosened to say least, but they fell silent as they noted how the warrior now rose to his feet and roughly grabbed the halfling by the collar of his shirt and lifted him to his height. All the dwarves reacted instantly and without much thought almost all of them ran to witness such a scene, Fili and Kili were alarmed and tried to intervene, both holding Mr Dwalin's arms while looking stunned at what was happening, it happened so fast that really neither they had some clever comment to mention.

"Show me your eyes, halfling," he ordered with an annoyed growl as he pressed hard on the other, looking at him suspiciously despite the company's refusal. Everyone was shocked by what they saw, but it was more uncomfortable to notice how the middle din't even flinch at the treatment of the other, without opposing force or even resisting ... Something was wrong there, and for one reason or another all the dwarves in that smial felt the foolishness to protect the medium, even the dwarf who gave the show was beginning to feel upset by his actions. But none of them moved, all waiting for someone to make a move.

"Bilbo Baggins!" The wizard's voice stood out from the shock of the moment and everyone turned to see him, all except the same hobbit who was called, he simply kept his face in the direction of where his oppressor was, with a calm and hardly affected countenance. "My boy, as soon as a dwarf came to your door and you go back to your old ways, I knew you only needed some motivation." He paused a moment to clear his throat after attracting the attention of the company, gave a slight laugh and continued with his message “But listen, maybe you should wait a short time to take the confidence to prepare the union of Mr Dwalin here. Surely ... it was not too appropriate if he demands to see you ”—-

  
"There is no one to demand anything from me in my own house Gandalf, thank you very much." The halfling interrupted as he now turned his attention to the wizard, feeling how the eyes now fell on him, it was not too difficult to feel that curiosity and disbelief after hearing him speak that way to the wizard. “But well, my duty as a host is to put up with this kind of treatment, inside or outside my own home. You only bring troublemakers to meet me, what a novelty. ” He scoffed this time as he returned his face to meet the stranger's, opening his eyes once more.

But now it was different.

They all saw it; green eyes but with a pupil tinted in white. There was no annoyance in that countenance that "stared" at the dwarf who was still holding him in disbelief. Even the youngest were stunned by what they saw.

  
"If I have already satisfied your "demand " I will kindly ask to let me go and finally i can go to the kitchen to show all of you the food, or there will be nothing left for you Mr Dwalin..." The words spoken by the hobbit were again like an implicit order for all present, who reacted after the moment and turned their attention to the wizard, still confused. Gandalf simply feigned and shrugged his shoulders as if he knew nothing, giggling barely as he returned to the kitchen and pulled out his own pipe while giving a small laugh accompanied by a soft cough.

——————————

Each dwarf now sat in front of the table while the food that flew from one pair of hands to other was interesting to say the least. There was not much to comment on, the hobbit was limited to hanging around the house while the guests stocked up on the food that he left them within reach, as well as the wine and beer that led them to make their stomachs ring over anything, first speaking with his mouth full of food, and the next instant, letting out burps to see who did it best among all.

Ironically as he walked behind the dwarfs' seats, the advantage of his light feet was not taken into account, but to his own surprise and delight, he could at least boast that his guests didn't seem to waste the food that was delivered to them ... No, he knew the missery of the dwarves, he knew that each one of them carried sadness and sorrows, some more than others. The food was as welcome as they allowed themselves to display it, in their own way.

At least he was not questioned about anything relevant in the minutes they were there in silence. He was better off avoiding the noise of his crowd than facing the awkward silence with questions he surely wouldn't want to answer soon.

He could hear Fili on the table as he carried something in his hands, the beer being spilled on the wood and some liquid being expelled by the object that Glóin carried with him. He scoffed silently as he avoided the talk and laughed slightly at the casual chatter he could hear from the dwarves. It even seemed that Mr Dwalin himself had already somehow avoided what had happened previously, but he knew that he would not let it go so easily.

He left the small kitchen once they seemed to finish with the meal, the silence would soon fall and it was time to escape for at least a few minutes before facing what they were really going to his smial. By arranging a few things the hobbit simply put a few objects in drawers, following along despite Bifur's gaze and comments about his belongings. The wizard's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and made him turn to locate his voice in all the hubbub.

  
"My dear Bilbo, what is the problem? ..." The question was kind and innocent, too innocent for his liking. They both knew exactly what the problem was, only that they were avoiding it. - “I am surrounded by dwarves, and I begin to believe that your proposal to continue my investigation is more a pretext to accompany them than for ... anything else. What are they doing here Gandalf?" The hobbit snapped seriously as he walked along with the wizard, both of them going to the small corridor that connected the kitchen with the bedrooms and the living room. There was silence until finally the footsteps of a dwarf made him turn around and open his eyes calmly, waiting to hear what he had to say, as if predicting that he was looking for something.

The dwarf noticed that the hobbit was looking at him now and before he could repent, he was already speaking to him with good confidence and without much difficulty. "Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt, but ... what should I do with my plate?" His voice was as his own as his calm allowed, and Baggins noted it. The hobbit seemed to look at him but it's not like he could, at least not see the obvious. He did not respond, not for lack of time or because he did not want to, someone else was already taking care of speaking and acting.

A little chaos broke out in there, Baggins simply sighed and put a hand to his forehead to soothe any pain that might or might not arise from such a surge of joy that arose. "I'll go out for a moment Gandalf, so much noise is not good for me, you know it. You can take care of them in my absence, or so I hope. "

  
He scoffed a bit at the last thing said, because upon hearing the wizard's groan he knew that he had been right and had won that little impromptu meeting. They were tied now.

* * *

The sound of the night was calm, a slight draft of air and the coldness outside its walls. He took a seat on the same bench where he had been duped by the wizard and was silent as he brought the pipe to his mouth and smoked quietly, making rings with a certain laziness ... or so he hoped, enjoying the relative silence that he had as a gift in those shorts minutes.

His eyes remained closed again, and Baggins barely raised his face to feel more directly the breeze that cleared away any uneasy thoughts. He opened his mouth to let the smoke escape, hearing in the distance a rather incomprehensible song now that he was outside. He did not have much time for his relative peace, for in a matter of seconds he could hear footsteps so close and soon, the sound of the small wooden grate being opened. Someone had stopped in front of him, and he just kept silent.

"Goodnight." He mumbled calmly as he turned his face to the presence in front of him, bowing his head slightly out of respect and politeness. The smell of metal and the almost soundless breathing of someone else gave him a certain peace and confidence to know that he was the last dwarf to come. There was no answer, because before anyone mentioned something, a dark gray wolf approached the hobbit with enough interest and curiosity, but cautious despite it.

The dwarf looked incredulous at his **companion"** acting like that, even more intrigued by the fact that after a few seconds, the halfling seemed to accept him easily in his presence and was touching him with too uncomfortable a naturalness.

And there they were, a halfling letting the wolf in front of him rest his muzzle on his knees and a dwarf quite incredulous at seeing such a scene that he did not understand or control at all.

"So, you are the hobbit Tharkun told us about." At last the voice made itself heard, causing the hobbit to stiffen at least a little. Both the dwarf and the wolf noticed it and just let out a slight laugh at it - simple creatures - he thought. The darkness of the moment and his lack of interest served as an excuse to analyze the hobbit in front of him, he looked simple and calm, he could not properly see his face and much less his hair, but the most curious thing is that in what they were talking about , being really very little, the hobbit had not even looked him directly in the face, what could he expect from someone so inhibited that he refused to even see his face, or at least to see him? "Just looks more like a grocer than a thief."

————

Suddenly, in a single instant the wolf moved away and lowered his head as if in apology, the dwarf could barely see him, but before he could even mention something or ask about Gandalf, he was surprised by the halfling who had stood up as soon as he looked at it again. He was already in front of him but they were both quite serious and calm.

A whisper made him stop any sound he tried to emit from such acting in front of him - “Go Leor. Ró-drochbhéasach do mo bhlas. " (Enough. Too rude for my taste.) - The halfling's voice echoed in his head a little, and he could soon feel a hand on his forehead while another hand put something in his pocket. He looked at him annoyed and incredulous and when he was about to deny or lash out at him, he took a good look at the stranger who acted inappropriately, noticing the other features of the halfling; the curly hair and the scars on the face, but to his surprise and annoyance, he still didn't see him. It was not much, but it seemed that this thought of refusal not to be seen was answered appropriately shortly, as those eyes finally showed, revealing bright white orbs. "Duine eile nach bhfuil an nasc déanta aige ..." (Another person who has not made the union ...) - The hobbit huffed calmly still pressing his hand on the dwarf's skin.

A thud was heard.

* * *

The main door opened slowly and little by little the hobbit's hair appeared, entering the smial, to his surprise, the company lay there gathered with incredulous and calm faces. Something was different.

"Something happens?" Baggins questioned casually as he walked fully in and closed the door again, moving the pipe in his mouth with some disinterest. Hardly concerned about what he had left out and what he had to face now. Although he could easily get out of both cases. He feigned innocence.

"We felt the presence of our-— Unc---our company leader, Mr. Boggins!" - Kili finally spoke after so much silence and speculation, being interrupted in mid-sentence by his brother with an nudged in the arm. The hobbit for his part simply bowed his head, somewhat incredulous as if he didn't really know what they were talking about. They all kept silent and looked at him attentively, they knew he was hiding something but they didn't know why they thought so with such certainty that they were right.

\--- "Oh yeah ..." He began with some false diligence, leaning on his own heels until he decided to enter while removing the knot that held his hair. He released his curls and scratched his head as if nothing was wrong. "It's outside, you can go get it if you want." Direct and concise. As he said so, only Kili bolted to run as soon as he could and the hobbit simply avoided him with ease, allowing him to open the door and rush out.

He entered his house despite the curious stares of the dwarves, but those gazes were lost as soon as they heard young Kili let out a little cry and then a chuckle. "FILI!" - And now everyone was interested, they all ran to the door only to find their leader lying on the ground, barely being picked up by one of his nephews.

Baggins simply sat on his couch and continued to smoke calmly, with the dwarves turning to look at him quite incredulous to find their leader like that and the hobbit so calm— He did that? HE? TO THORIN? —— The questions arose and no one answered, until finally the voice of the wizard along with a carefree laugh sounded, everyone saw him enter the room along with the halfling and saw him take a seat near them.

"A record Mr. Baggins, to pass out at least ten dwarves in a single night is not something that anyone would do ..." He pronounced confidently, blowing the little smoke that now had the pipe that he had just drawn.

The halfling laughed a little and turned to the dwarves, those green eyes being directed at all of them, so confused and incredulous that he soon turned his face to Gandalf's. "You aren't with just anybody Gandalf, next time, bring me dwarves who at least know how their **companions"** work." - he scoffed confidently.

Everyone was surprised to hear such a conversation, by the statements that the halfling gave and even more with the confidence that he spoke ...- No, the worst of all was the simple fact that the halfling knew his own language, Khuzdul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, Baggins will have much to explain to his guests, although it is likely that more problems will arise than expected ... Who was going to warn him of the confusion of the dwarves on such an old subject? At least someone should open their eyes once and for all, but he didn't expect that he would have to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you know, there are probably mistakes.  
> An apology, again.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it blablabla, feel free to correct me if the reading is confusing, I will do my best to make the necessary changes.

The commotion that the company was creating had already tired him, his leaf in the pipe had already run out and now he just lay sitting in front of the fireplace while drinking a delicious lavender tea along with some small desserts on one side to accompany it. He drank calmly despite the interrogation he was subjected to, his eyes were already open, there was no point in hiding them anyway, the light green of them glowed with more intensity thanks to the fire in the fireplace that had been fanned.

He sighed wearily, putting his cup along with the sweet desserts on a small table, and then he turned to see who seemed to be talking to him for quite some time. "I beg your pardon, did you say something?" He asked casually, hiding his disbelief and the laughter that was in his throat with great ease. He was only able to hear a wave of collective moans and sighs, mostly annoyed and intrigued. Baggins couldn't avoid it this time, he laughed at what they did and calmly rested his elbow on the side of the sofa and then rested his cheek on his hand, directing his face to all the dwarves who looked at him with notorious annoyance. He grin at them cheekily and didn't have to wait to be invaded by voices again. At least one stood out among all silencing the others-

"What did do to our leader, Mr. Boggins?" Kili asked, her tone slightly annoyed, but more invaded by curiosity and a hint of amusement. It was clear that it bothered him ... a little, but it gave him some envy to know that the little hobbit in front of him had done it, he urgently needed to know how he had achieved it so that he could later do it.

"He insulted me, I despaired, I did his union- he couldn't take it and passed out." Direct again, he would not have to lie to the dwarves, much less considering that they would travel together, it was not convenient for him to start with lies, at least not so obvious ones.

The room fell silent and all the dwarves stared at the halfling, seeing that serious face, which now directed their attention only to Kili.

"A union? —- A union like ..." Kili hesitated, and with that doubtful tone everyone was altered by the obvious, could a hobbit change the ordinances of fate and return or force any living being to become your One? Mahal don't allow it. They all waited, until the hobbit's laugh brought them back to reality.

“Oh yes, now we are married you see, we will have a family and we will be happy Master Kili. You can call me Bilbo now if it's okay with you. More informal, it seems fair to me just between family." The hobbit say, with notorious sarcasm and then laughed as he brought his hand to his face and covered his eyes as he reveled in such a simple and silly idea. "If that were the case, I would be married to all of you ... Or you would be confused and debating who is the ´One´ of who" He refuted, making a gesture with his hand to reduce the importance of what he was saying, indifferent to the possible annoyance that others or himself felt by the subject so out of place. It was too shameless even for him, he fell silent after noticing how most of the dwarves took the subject too seriously. He snorted a little and turned his face to one of the dwarves, Dori.

"Are we then?" The dwarf asked calmly to whom he had directed his attention, as if he had been waiting for him since seconds before he would speak to him.

"Excuse me?" He questioned without understanding the dwarf's open question. The hobbit was serious again.

"Are we in a union to you, boy?" This time the voice was Balin's, he didn't sound annoyed but he was not calm either, he seemed more concerned about the issue, even about how that would affect each member and his own person.

"Yes," he replied, feeling the mood of most of those present drop instantly - he was more intrigued to know that there were those who didn't bother too much at the idea, one of the Ri and Oakenshield's relatives— even two of the Ur's. He cut off that curiosity, then he could dig deeper with those reactions later, at least when he had confidence with them. - "And no." He completed his answer and could instantly hear and feel how everyone was confused. Bilbo let out a soft laugh and rested his cheek on his hand again, directing his face to all the dwarves, pretending to see them all ... How curious, they didn't seem to notice that he was blind, perhaps he hadn't completely lost his touch to pretend he was were someone with sight like others.

“So that's why we felt alarmed a while ago? Did you do this to us? ... "Asked Bofur -" Gandalf said that you had also formed the union with Dwalin ... And that you had managed to faint at least ten of us—- "This time Fili added, who spoke slowly to the join the parts of the story and find only more doubts in front of that. - Kili suddenly reacted and was a bit shocked to accuse the hobbit- "We never told him that Thorin was our relative."

And they all turned to see him with surprise, far from the annoyance they felt now they were only silent for the same questions that were not asked, they didn't have the way to ask properly.

They all fell silent.

"Gandalf" Bilbo suddenly mumbled, who turned his face back, barely lowering it a little to see the wizard with a calm countenance out of the corner of his eye. Apparently the wizard was curiously inspecting the dwarf who had not yet awakened. “How long has it been since the dwarves don't know about their own culture? I'm very surprised to hear that no one knows about the union—- Is it really getting lost the tradition? Has the knowledge of the dwarves in that area already died?" Bilbo's voice was serious and calm, but slightly concerned, it was certainly something curious for him, but as the scholar that he was, he found feel really contradictory, the pain that caused him to know that races lost their own memories over time. . .

"Oh Bilbo ..." the wizard whispered, barely looking away from Oakenshield. Everyone was silent in despair, but didn't dare to interrupt.

"As I told you the night before, you are the only investigator -living- who is still dedicated to the ualach, the information that there is, is little and for the dwarves ..." The wizard paused and waited, and Baggins understood immediately. Gandalf's silence and assent felt like a scolding but a comfort at the same time. -- "I get it. I'm sorry." Baggins added immediately, erasing any trace of sarcasm or impudence in him, I couldn't joke with it now, not with them.

"My dear Bilbo. Answer his questions and then help me wake up the leader of the company, the subject matter is relevant and shouldn't be delayed, I'm afraid. Take the time you need to explain, in the meantime, let's wait for Mr Oakenshield, I haven't seen him so relaxed since I met him." Gandalf gave the indication, taking advantage of the moment to sneer a bit and break the tension, but after that, he fell silent.

Baggins returned his attention to the company, who seemed to look at them expectantly after the exchange of words with the wizard. Ori dared to speak when noticing that no one did, not even the hobbit himself.

"What's that of "ualach" thing, Mr Baggins? - ” He questioned calmly.

"Ah." Bilbo was cut, they were very lost, well not really, the term was quite old anyway. “Master Ori, I will answer your question, as well as the others that have been asked before. I apologize in advance for my behavior towards you, not only for what I have said before, but also for the union and their significance. Consider every word I will say and do not interrupt while I speak, it will be short to summarize so many concerns. If you want to ask something, it will be until the end, but I will decide whether to answer or not. ”He gave instruction but with manners worthy of his “title”.

The company looked at each other and cautiously they seemed to communicate with their eyes and discreet nods, the hobbit could not notice that and it is not that he needed it.

"Proceed then Mr Baggins, an explanation would be good before proceeding to apologize or ask for forgiveness." Balin spoke for everyone, with a serene tone.

"All right." He nodded in appreciation after the confirmation of Balin, without more than waiting he prepared to put order to the ideas and memories that returned to his mind. He sighed dejectedly as he pressed his own nose a little and then turned his face back to the dwarves.

"The "ualach" are what you dwarves, know as a **companion"** , the correct term for them is only _"ualach"_ or _"anam"_ in our language. "Ualach" would be translated as "burden" and "anam" as "soul", the full name it receives is _"Ualach anam", "The burden of the soul"_ in simple terms, or even simpler for your understanding; the animal that you carry with you most of the time. " Bilbo explained, trying not to get too intrusive in terms so as not to be confusing. “Each race gave it a name according to their ideologies and beliefs, but the correct term is the one I have mentioned, I will not explain that now, it is too long." He cut off suddenly, turning his face from him to Ori with all intention, knowing in advance that he would ask something about it. And so he confirmed it upon hearing a choked sigh from the dwarf.

"As you have heard from Gandalf, I am a investigator --or the only living investigator-- who has dedicated himself to the _'Anam'_ all his life, so it is not unusual for me to know how the dwarves or other races refers to their anam, just as it is not abnormal to know that it is rude of me to use you language to mention the term that the dwarves use. Be that as it may, my knowledge is vast and I can put it into practice if I need it." He didn't threaten, but it sounded like that, some dwarves even got defensive, crossing their arms or squinting at where he was halfling.

The hobbit paused briefly, then turned to where Thorin and Dwalin were.

"I am afraid that you confuse your most intimate union with the union of your "anam", throughout the life that I have led, I have noticed that the dwarves and perhaps some strangers who do not belong specifically to your race, have what you call: _"One"_. Your "anam" and your "One" are not the same thing, although it sounds ironic since they are both souls of your own person. " The hobbit sayed, returning his eyes to the other dwarves after noticing how the warrior calmed down at his words. “So yes, you are relatively vinculated with me, but not in such an intimate way. I do not have the ability to see who could or could not be your "One", but nevertheless I know everything about your "anam". The union I made to you was not directly with me, it is somewhat confusing but I will try to shorten it as much as I can to proceed to answer the first questions they have asked me."

Bilbo took a moment to drink the tea and then continue after setting the cup on the table again. "The union that i have made is known as _"Aontas"_ or "fusion" in common language. The union I made was between you and your "anam", because in a way I forced you to protect your "anam" within your own body, you became one with the rest of your soul that escaped due to some non-physical wound that we all have. The reason why some fainted is quite simple actually, the union with the rest of your soul have repercussions according to time; As I could see, some of you have never done something like this, maybe others have. I do not know a bit how these types of matters are handled with the dwarves now, but when I had the opportunity to live with some years ago, it was normal that the union were made at the age of majority, or at least, during the presence of threat of life, either from physical or emotional danger. Whatever the reason, those who passed out for long periods of time, it is because they never did their fusion before and the union felt like an overload and energy surge in just one second. In addition to the fact that the animal that is your "anam" greatly influences the energy load that it represents for the user who carries it with him. "

\- He paused, daring to take two cookies from the small plate of desserts he had on the table. One of them cut it right in half and another in two unequal sizes. He proceeded with the perfectly cut cookie first. "Imagine that your soul and your body are these two pieces, balanced and separate, your physical body and your 'anam' lying apart most of the time, when you made the union, you finally joined." And the hobbit put the two halves together, again forming the perfect portion. "It was overwhelming for some, but not too much, perhaps because you yourselves do not depend on your "anam" or because you had already made the union before ... or perhaps because of your own age, I do not know exactly, the factors change and depend of each person, but they are usually the same." And after that, he dropped the pieces onto the plate, shortly afterwards proceeded with the uneven halves, raising them for others to see. “There are more problematic cases, due to dependency, age and time or the animal that accompanies it and the same personality of the user where the union becomes more intense. In the cases of Master Dwalin and Master Oakenshield it was a conjunction of everything; His characteristics and personalities are too strong and firm apparently ... or maybe not, I don't pretend to know it and I'm afraid it's not the time to make that kind of conclusions on my part ...- “His voice cleared for a moment. “The animals that accompany them were also a factor, the fact that their never do the union before and therir dependdence on them in a physical or emotional way affected the reaction of the physical body to internal change. So, obviously the union was more intense for them than for others." And suddenly, Baggins showed both pieces, pointing out that the smaller piece represented the physical body and the larger piece the soul that resides outside the body.

And it seemed that the doubts were clarified little by little.

“So that would explain the fainting of both dwarves, how long it lasts and why maybe some didn't even notice it so strongly; for example, Mr Fili also has a wolf as "anam" like his relative, but his character and his dependence on it, as well as the time he has not made the union did not affect the new union too much. At most, he passed out for two or three minutes. If Master Oakenshield lasts so long passed out, it is because the union takes place slowly, especially when the user resists the union with such characteristics, it is strange for him. Most of you seem to be used to do not make unions, which will make it more of a problem when you try to bond in the future." His voice was calm, as he shook his hands and brushed off the remaining cookie crumbs. "The crystals that I have given you and you have accepted." And at that very moment he turned his attention to Bifur and nodded in thanks, then continued calmly. "Or that I have hidden in your garments, they are nothing more than loans for you, they serve as support to stabilize the union. You can keep or return them, they really have no other use. " He explained with disinterest, while the dwarves looked at each other in surprise, turning to see Bifur, who calmly displayed the small crystal in his hand. All of a sudden they started looking for a similar one.

"The reason I made the union was--- for various reasons—" He interrupted the dwarves who seemed to be distracted, upon hearing his voice some elbowed each other and returned their attention to the hobbit, leaving the search for the crystal mentioned before for later. “Mainly it was for my safety, I'm not taking any chances with anyone, you should know. Second reason, it is safer for you to have your own "anam" out of my reach for reasons that I do not intend to explain now. Third reason, this home is small, I do not pretend to explain the obvious with your animals of various sizes and with their behavior on my property. Fourth and last reason, it is forbidden to receive "anam" from strangers in a smial, it is indecent and inappropriate, if you didn't notice it, it is rare to see "anam" in Hobbiton, maybe only some male or young males do it, but that is allowed when they are minors or when the man is married. " He explained it, more listless at the inappropriate and unorthodox custom of the place. "I am not in favor of the last reason if you wish to know my opinion, but like anyone, I must comply with the established and I fear that I do not have good references from the dwarves, if I may apologize."

And he was finally silent, waiting for some word or something, even hoping that Gandalf would intervene, but nothing. Just silence, he hated that.

  
"How did you know about the relationship between Fili and Kili with Mr Oakenshield?" Nori asked suddenly, interested in that aspect. Bilbo turned his face to that of the dwarf and was only silent for a few seconds.

“I can know a lot about the 'anam' just by looking at them. But I do not wish to explain the how or why of such ability, at least not now. " He was serious and sincere, that seemed to serve as an answer for the moment, but he was almost certain that he would be questioned at his time.

“You says we are not directly vinculated, so I want to know why when Dwalin dragged you to demand something, I felt so dazed and overwhelmed at that moment by your safety? It is normal?" Now it was Fili who spoke, more serious than he normally was.

“It's my insurance and it's normal. I will not say why and how, but I can assure you that it is only of natural cause, perhaps you know the feeling among your relatives. This feeling is known as "gaolmhar", "related" in common language. Right now you should feel it with your relative, perhaps to a lesser extent since you know the reasons for his situation and your concern has diminished. It is like an instinct among those who have an "anam" of the same species." And he said no more, it was too much for me to take his own conclusions.

  
And again, the silence. It didn't last long though.

"And the white eyes?" - Dwalin interrupted with some annoyance but quite calmly despite that.

"I do not wish to answer that." He suddenly cut firmly and directly. He got no complaint but he could feel the tension of the moment.

The silence was suddenly cut with a notorious moan, almost all the dwarves turned to see who had caused it "And could wasn't more easier to ask us to simply meet in another place outside your lands? "- Glóin snapped, somewhat haughty but not thinking too much about what he apparently said.

“I didn't know about your arrival until the night before. Furthermore, I am almost certain that Gandalf has already mentioned that I have accepted whatever you wish to propose for a trip, which is false." Direct hit, the hobbit was silent and soon the dwarves turned to the wizard with annoyance and doubt, Gandalf himself who had to feign innocence while a cough escaped from his lips.

"It was enough-" A low, calm voice suddenly interrupted, and everyone present was surprised to see the company leader raising his hand as a sign of silence. "We've heard enough, it's time to get on with the real business of this meeting, regardless of the lack of details from the wizard." He took a moment to sit where he had been lying, barely dizzy from the feeling of fullness and ailment that afflicted him, it was like a stabbing pain in his chest ... but it was in decrease.

"I was wondering when you were going to stop pretending you were asleep." Gandalf added as he stroked his beard and slowly rose from his seat with a smile on his lips. The younger dwarves turned to look at the leader in surprise and disbelief. —- "How long have you been awake?" Kili asked familiarly and without a hint of shame, instantly he was hit by his brother on the head.

"Since you laid him down on that couch." Baggins added in response as he rose to his feet and shook the garments to remove the few crumbs he had on top of him. Shortly afterwards he took the pipe that was waiting for him on that table and shook it in the still burning fireplace, throwing the remains into the heat of the fire that it lit.

"You knew it." Thorin's voice was rather firm and calm as he talk to the halfling, but deep down he was confused and curious, perhaps annoyed at being discovered by the grocer who was hosting them. He looked at him as he moved and towards his things despite his accusation, the hobbit walking without directing his face to the dwarf, with the difference that now he seemed to show his eyes this time-

"Of course I knew, every time I spoke you snorted loudly or moved your feet, whatever you have metal under your clothes sounded from the friction of your movement." He explained himself as if he were totally natural and although most still looked at him with horror, the wizard only smiled at him easily enough. So interesting, the hobbits ... or rather Bilbo, never ceased to amaze him ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And an apology if this chapter is confusing or heavy! But finally an explanation has been given about the ualach and the companions ", do not hesitate to ask if you have doubts!
> 
> But hey. The problems are increasing, the next chapter is no exception.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you know, there are probably mistakes.  
> An apology, again.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it blablabla, feel free to correct me if the reading is confusing, I will do my best to make the necessary changes.

"W-what ... how could he hear that ?! And with all the noise we made! " - Questioned Bombur as he looked at the hobbit now walking among them as if nothing happen, hardly paying attention to them.

Gandalf laughed and just walked to where the hobbit was headed, back to the kitchen. "The Hobbits have a rather spectacular sense of hearing Master Bombur, however-" He paused just a second to think his words, now being in charge of answering the dwarves' doubts, it seemed that Bilbo now had his own business, lighting the furnace of new account. “Master Baggins far exceeds his own ability, his senses are even more developed compared to that of the Elves, a blessing of the years and of his own birth. You may not have noticed it before, but it reacts quite well to noise, although it is easily overwhelmed. " He paused at the small entrance that led to the kitchen and indicated with a simple gesture that they should return to the table, to finally attend to matters of relevance.

And so they all came again, Thorin being the last to enter.

Oakenshield it was well received after all, he couldn't complain to the halfling. He was directed to the main chair and took a seat while giving a mildly formal greeting to his company after reacting that he had not done so before. When he sat down suddenly the presence of the hobbit took him by surprise, as he was now presenting a tray with food for him just heated again. "Thank you" the dwarf muttered as he looked at the food, so appetizing and desirable, although now he was the only one eating. "No problem. It's the least a grocer should do. " Calmly added the hobbit and without allowing reprimand or reply returned to one of the cupboards, looking for a jar.

Gandalf cleared his throat uncomfortably and Thorin now doubted whether or not he should eat what was presented to him, he had been rude for no reason before. Did he even have the right to be welcomed after all?

The dwarves looked at their leader and the hobbit with intrigue, the tension that the hobbit caused was really impressive considering that he had only thrown something in their leader's face that not even they understood. Besides that he was the only one who answered or confronted him—- And he was a hobbit, a damn little hobbit.

The sound of a full jar of beer being placed on the table in front of the leader's tray brought them out of their thoughts. "Please eat. It makes me more uncomfortable to think that food is despised by something as silly as a comment, I have heard worse and you're not the first to make them.” He was frank, picking up some rags to clean up the liquid that had spilled from that jar just brought. His face was not directed at anyone in particular and his eyes remained open, barely blinking a little.

The hobbit's declaration made everything even more uncomfortable for them, but slowly calm returned to the table; same where it was relevant to discuss.

They spent minutes or maybe a few hours - who knows - explaining and recounting how their leader's visit with his people had turned out and what they thought of their journey. The true reason for the trip and the company of only thirteen dwarves, a wizard and apparently a burglar hobbit, was revealed. The key and the door was something mentioned, but that made Bilbo feel bad for no apparent reason, the story in a way he knew it, but ... something was different.

From the moment he was mentioned to carry out such work he had been distracted from the words of the dwarves, turned his back on them while grinding some herbs in a small wooden mortar. He was breathing heavily as he listened to the cries of the dwarves, the wizard's defense of his person and abilities, the leader's cry in Khuzdul, the unnecessary description by Bofur of what a dragon was ... everything, absolutely everything, he heard it but so far away, for a voice seemed to whisper things in his ears.

The hobbit left what he was doing, the mortar misplaced on the wood, and went straight to the front door, opening it so discreetly that no one noticed his absence.

_“A mhic, caithfidh you imeacht. Chuige sin thug mé an dara seans duit ... "_

_(Son, you have to go. To that end, I gave you a second chance ...)_

The voice was quiet, really calm. Baggins walked slowly to his small garden just by one side of his front door, standing serenely in front of the grasses that barely moved in the breeze, opening his eyes and now showing those white orbs in the abundant darkness. . He knew the way to take, but he was not really aware at the time of what it implied to go again in other directions, directions that were not so distant to his own interest, it seemed.

 _"Tá eagla orm go rachaidh mé amú ansin ..." (I'm afraid I'll get lost there...)_ He murmured in a whisper into the air, lowering his head just a little to admire his crops. He got down on his knees and clasped his hands on the ground, barely stirring a bit to cut the herbs he was apparently looking for _"Cén cuspóir ar chóir dom dul? ..." ("For what purpose should I go?...")_

It was an open question to himself, there was no time to even reconsider, because in a matter of seconds, the loud knock of his door being opened made him turn to see who had done such a thing with such alarm. He calmly held some herbs in his hand and stared in the direction of the door, until he finally reacted-

"Mr Baggins." Muttered the golden-haired dwarf, staring at the hobbit directly into the peculiar, striking eyes. He was silent, trapped in it, in his silence after noticing how there was no response from the opposite. "Gandalf thought something had happened, apparently ..." He began to gesticulate a word, but kept looking at him curiously now, while the halfling reciprocated his understanding, not closing his eyes but showing a more serene, little expectant countenance. "...apparently you have left your things in disorder in there, we realized when we would give the contract to you so... that you could place a signature once read it. Your morter was left with herbs and ...---And Gandalf seemed to be worried not seeing you suddenly. More now that he must retire to attend to some matters related to our trip." Fili didn't know why it was explained in such detail, but as soon as he finished he was only able to clear his throat and look away from those striking eyes.

"I see ..." He heard the voice of the hobbit, who apparently was holding some herbs in his hands "I apologize then, the noise affects me too much, I think my feet only moved." He added in a cold voice, standing up as he shook the earth and pressed the leaves in his hand just a little. "Please come in, I'll go in a moment."

————————-

Once reunited again, all in a new calm after somewhat crude explanations of their absence so short and abrupt, they found themselves talking about that contract and the search they would undertake for an indefinite period of time. Baggins, for his part, just listened as he finally prepared the spaces he had designated for the rest of his guests.

...

"It is important that you read the contract, Mr Baggins." Balin mentioned as soon as had a chance, barely demanding the hobbit or raising his voice, more with a routine air used to dealing with that kind of paperwork.

"I know, I have signed contracts before Master Balin." He spoke as he spread small cotton mattresses on the floor and prepared the rooms that would be used by the dwarves, paying due attention to what he heard from afar. "Gandalf will read it for me, but now my concern is another." He added referring to what he was doing now, finishing placing the last mattress, leaving some blankets next to where each guest could take whatever they liked, anyway he did not expect them to do so, he knew how stubborn they could be.

"Why do you need Gandalf to read it for you?" Ori suddenly intervened, curious about that simple fact, approaching the blankets in a discreet and timid way to finally take one.

"Because it is a relevant matter now and I assume you wish to leave early tomorrow, my eyesight is not good now—" He explained, in a calm tone as he shook his hands and finally stirred the embers that had been extinguished a long time ago again in that chimney, it wasn't entirely a lie about his bad eyesight ... Almost. "Besides, Gandalf usually intervenes in my contracts when he must do it on my behalf." - Lie-. He thought as he spoke. "If you have an urgent need to me sign your contract, someone could read it for me on your behalf, but I doubt that anyone wants to-" He did not finish speaking, someone interrupted him instantly -" I will read it for you, Mr Baggins. Gandalf has left to arrange business for the trip. " - Nori snapped, who extended his hand to the paper that Balin was holding. They both fell silent and Bilbo simply nodded in confirmation.

“I thank you Master Nori. So please accompany me to the kitchen while the others settle in, they are probably tired and I don't want to steal their break time either. " He gave way as he stretched his hand out to the front showing the way, letting the dwarves take their places once they left the small room.

—————

They were both in the kitchen now, Nori reading the contract to Baggins in a calm, relatively low voice so as not to interrupt the company; which they found ridiculous given that all or at least most were awake, staring straight at where they were reading or gazing at their host's smial.

A few minutes passed and he finally finished reading, he was silent as he glanced at the hobbit, noticing that his face was always the same, but more interested in that he did not blink, it was strange.

"Master Balin." The halfling spoke suddenly, causing Nori to feel slightly ignored despite the favor of reading such a contract.

"Tell me, Mr Baggins." Balin replied, he had never really left them, as it was a matter of their importance and he would be in charge of any doubts that arose from the hobbit. He simply looked at him, analyzing just a little who was in front of him waiting for his answer.

"Your contract cannot be modified but I would like to request two things, more as a personal favor." The halfling explained suddenly, directing his face to the white-haired dwarf, ignorant of the reactions on their faces, he was no longer spying too much on how his "anam" reacted - He raised his hand to signal that they wait before getting upset or interrupting. "The dwarves have their rules for funerals, I cannot interfere in such matters, on the contrary, I would like to request that in the event of a premature death on my part, my services for that matter be attended directly with someone of my own circle. That is, I would like to mention or add names for the direct deal with the subject, in case my body is possible to deal with." He explained, lowering his hand as he averted his face slightly, now spying on the dwarves who leaned out carelessly to hear what he was talking about with Balin and Nori.

"You says that in case has a premature death and there is still a body left to watch over, wishes that your body be treated directly by someone specific, is that correct?" Balin questioned, more than anything to understand the situation, that matter was not really specified in the contract, so it was admissible for the thief, being a foreigner.

"Correct."

"Well, you can tell me the names and we can make a small admission for you, as it is a valid consideration." Balin began, searching among his garments for a pen or ink, but was caught out of nowhere with Ori hastily handing the tools into his hands as a loan for the moment. He accepted it despite wondering when he had been included in the conversation but didn't even have the desire to question something so simple. "Tell me then, Mr Baggins." And he began to write the small fragment that would be added, pausing to wait for the names, more confident that he would write a name of a hobbit within his family. Some last name similar to Baggins, he guessed.

"As a first option, should there be a body or remains of it, I demand and wish that Lord Elrond, or consequently one of his blood relatives, be informed directly, so that one of them deals directly with the remains." The hobbit snapped firmly and calmly. A noise was heard in the room, someone had dropped something to the floor, it sounded like wood and metal. The listeners were extremely surprised, staring in horror at the halfling who hoped Balin would continue writing. - No one could speak, much less the leader who was already approaching the table with senseless anger. “As a second and last option, the Elvenking Thranduil, only in case Lord Elrond or his blood relationship refuse my request, if Elvenking refuses, I do not wish the matter to be dealt with by any possible blood related member with him." He paused without guilt or remorse, oblivious to what he had just unleashed, waiting for the writing dwarf to catch up.

"It must be a bloody joke, Halfling!" Dwalin growled first, and consequently the other dwarves also joined in the denial, growling and screaming without understanding the decision. Balin was forced to write this down and even the leader of the company showed the most apathetic and annoying face possible, but Bilbo couldn't even know it, completely unaware of the noise or the possible glances and reprimands to his person. Hearing Balin stop writing, he continued to speak despite the noise in the kitchen - “If Lord Elrond, his kinship and Elvenking Thranduil refuse, the responsibility will fall on Gandalf the Gray. No one else in case of refusal or indisposition by the wizard to the request. If no one shows up, the fate of the remains can be forgotten so that the company can continue in his search. " He ended amid the noise, apparently being heard only by four dwarves, who looked at him confused. Balin writing, Ori who did not scream in anger but listened with surprise, Nori who had stayed only out of curiosity and Thorin, who lost his composure with each word that the middle man released.

“What about your family, Mr Baggins? —- "The young dwarf dared to ask, causing that question to gradually silence the noise of the kitchen, with the dwarves reacting to the question asked and ignorant that the request had already been written and finalized like a will.

"Too personal, don't you, Master Ori?" The hobbit responded somewhat listlessly but with pity in his tone, finally lifting his face only to close his eyelids and hide his eyes again, thoughtful. "My second request doesn't require a contract, but I would appreciate your consideration as well, although I fear it will be more of an imposition under the circumstances." He snapped, letting go of the shame of the dwarf who had asked about his family, hiding the pain from the old wound.

"And what could be about, Mr Baggins? Considering you mentioned Elves, I doubt it could be worse." Nori interrupted in a dismissive tone but some funny, interested in the mention of the second request. After all, it was the reason he had stayed to listen.

Bilbo only laughed at the dwarf's words, leaving most in disbelief at finally hearing him laugh, or at least in surprise at the other thief's eloquent joke. " I suppose not. “ Bilbo responded him with familiarity, somehow used to that kind of interaction… he was suddenly silent.

“I only request one more day in the shire before leaving, maybe two. The next morning the course of things can continue as planned." This time when he spoke, he directed his face specifically to Thorin, but then to the other dwarves who were also present in the kitchen. His eyelids were still down and his countenance was serene. Faced with the silence, he had to speak more. “I have to attend to matters with my lands and my people. During my absence on the requested day, you can have this smial for your rest and time to organize as you please, as well as take advantage of the pantries for the provisions that will be needed. You will save gold that you planned to spend on Bree, you will be able to eat before leave, and will have one more day off to end the union with your anam or to decline it should wish to do so. "

It was convincing, so much so that some dwarves doubted what the hobbit mentioned, but the decision didn't fall directly on them. He smiled somewhat sly at his own words and then upon hearing the leader's confirmation, thanked him with a slight bow.

“Well then, I have nothing else to request for now. I can sign the contract and tell you where should rest, as well as the pantries they can use before I leave in the morning. " He explained, standing as he received the pen in ink and signed where it was pointed out.

And although there were complaints and snorts in the negative, he had already accepted and they would apparently have to live with the pain and senseless anger at his wishes when he died.

Stubborn and headstrong dwarves, thought Bilbo. Oblivious that he was too ... But it was not something they had to know at the moment, their plans always had a purpose.

——————————————

"This is the main pantry, but there is really very little food that is placed here because it is close to the kitchen." The hobbit commented while bringing Balin, Thorin and Bombur, who apparently would be in charge of much of the trip's supplies and handling. The night went on and the minutes passed, soon he would have to finish all activity with his guests if he at least wanted to advance his papers for what he had to fix. The hobbit walked calmly, indicating the now empty pantry space, with just a few foods left over from all the food he had prepared for their arrival. "The other pantries are around here, you can prepare what you think is convenient for the trip and dispose of what they think is suitable for their own delight, thirteen dwarves barely managed to empty a small pantry, another five large ones must be too much for one day." It was curt, and that comment made the dwarves surprised by the amount of pantries and food that was mentioned. Bombur almost suffered a seizure, but before he could speak, the halfling simply opened one of the smial doors and displayed the stored food for his visual delight and confusion. H-how the hell was it possible? ... Did more family live in that smial?

"You are very generous Mr Baggins ..." Balin advanced while still looking a little stunned the large amount of food, thinking that it would be better if he spoke before some disrespectful or silly comment by his companions. "Bombur will take care of using only what is necessary so that your family has the rest, is that okay?"

Bilbo tensed at the thought but only let out a tired sigh. "Yes."

Ironically, the one who noticed the tension in the hobbit's voice and shoulders was the leader. It was the second time that he was somewhat reluctant or tense at the mention of personal issues ... or more specifically, his family issues.

And that was it, he indicated how to use the kitchen and where the mattresses could be accommodated once they were vacated, he indicated how to open the pantry door and what foods should be used soon to prevent them from getting worse. Without further ado, everyone present said goodbye and finally could go to rest, at least the majority.

A few hours at least passed, hours during which the hobbit reorderded his papers and then slept relatively well. He would have too much work to do when he woke up and a host of dwarves to deal with if he assumed the worst. _How nice._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind, this chapter and the next are very funny in their own way. I hope to continue updating these days, as well as I hope that in chapter 8 they are already leaving the shire // finally //  
> Anyway, I just remember that any mistake there may be is mine. But hey, thanks to whoever reads this! Feel free to correct me if the reading is confusing, I will do my best to make the necessary changes.

“Fili.”

“Fili...”

“¡FILI!”

"WHAT?" -The dwarf shouted that whisper in response, as he turned with annoyance and some abruptness to see his brother, who apparently was annoying him.

"Are you awake?-"

" **KILI.** "

And there was a low groan, Fili had hit Kili on the head with a soft punch.

"What do you want? We should sleep for— ”

"Did you realize that we never saw the **companion"** of Mr Boggins?" The dark-haired dwarf suddenly interrupted, turning his attention to his relative while he was still carelessly rubbing his head from the blow, hardly guilty for waking him up. “He has already seen ours, it is fair that we too, right? - Or maybe it doesn't have one?" He speculated curiously as he spoke quietly, his priorities were not very clear to his brother.  
  


Fili didn't even have time to answer properly, because just in the direction where he was looking at his brother, in the distance he could see a figure approaching with calm steps.

" **Shhh, Kee, look ..."** "He spoke in his own language with all the discretion he could have, serious. His brother noticed and carefully turned to see who was sneaking up.

It was the hobbit.

“ **What is he supposed to be doing? - The sun hasn't even risen..."** "

And both brothers were silent, just trying to hear the sound the halfling made, but nothing. Just a few utensils or things being moved from one side to another, they couldn't see it directly although their sight was somewhat privileged for dark scenes, even Kili could not see it either.

" **What business do you think he have to fix before we go?"** ”- Fili suddenly snapped, Kili being taken by surprise now by his brother's questions, he didn't seem enthusiastic before, now he was too intrigued.

" **Do you remember when Mr Dwalin asked about his eyes?" -** ”He added as he kept looking in the direction of the kitchen, where the halfling had gone before. Now they were listening a little clearer as someone else was preparing something, as a soft smell reached their noses.

" **Yes, why? You saw them?"** "

" **Yes."** "

And along with that answer, a new voice joined the conversation, causing a small start in both brothers.

“ **That damn halfling hides something, first he faints us and then he goes to the elves, to those tree huggers — and now he's sneaking out before the sun rises. It doesn't give me confidence."** "

It was Dwalin, curiously calmer despite the noticeable annoyance in his voice, though he still kept whispering to avoid being discovered.

" **What if we follow him?"** "Suggested Kili, receiving surprised looks at his words, as if those two dwarves had agreed to turn to see him with shocked gestures, he was a bit surprised at those faces, it wasn't as bad as it sounded ... or he believed that. " **He said he would sort out some matters, it would be nice to know what he does all day ... For safety."** "

It was only an excuse, he really didn't distrust the hobbit, rather he was curious and he felt restless, from the moment they opened the door of that hole under the ground he had felt something different, he wanted to understand what it was. Besides, what kind of halfling would be a thief among their own? Or why did he need the elves and not them?

There was no answer instantly, but the three dwarfs were suddenly silent, a loud noise made them crouch as if they were really hiding to pretend that they were still asleep. They leaned out to see what it had been. --- The halfling had dropped a book on the floor along with some silverware, while he was blaspheming in his own language apparently, since none of the dwarves could understand any word that came from that thief.

" **I'm go."** " Dwalin finally agreed as he nodded to Kili, guided more by mistrust and doubt than by Kili's curiosity. The golden-haired dwarf was thoughtful and only shook his head. " **I'll stay here so I can help with supplies, if uncle Thorin sees me busy here he might not suspect you're not around."** " Wise, was a smart response as he thought ahead. All three agreed, and only two stood up as discreetly as allowed. Protected behind the wall, they poked their heads out to finally see the hobbit, hardly surprised by what they saw.

The halfling was wearing simple garments, leather gloves in his back pocket, and his hair was tied back in a high ponytail. He drank a tea along with some rolls while the oven was on with a low flame illuminating everything. The things that had fallen to the ground had been lifted, at least most; the book was still under one of the chairs.

He had been cooking for some time, apparently, and his meal was more of a snack or a breakfast too early, whatever the case, he was caught off guard when both dwarfs noticed how he finished his food and now he wrote a note to leave it on the main table inside a on envelope; then he began to put some pots and a few trays of dough in the oven. The fire was so low that surely the food he had placed would be ready by the time the others were awake.

Kili was surprised by his behavior and the way his eyes were closed now, even when he wrote. - It was taken from their thoughts when they saw how the hobbit now shook his clothes and went to one of the rear exits, trying to cause the least noise to his guests.

They followed him closely, this hobbit was very different from what they expected from company, but what Kili called interesting, Dwalin gave the name of distrust.

——————————————

  
As soon as he finished his meal, his objective was now clear, he should first deliver the papers to the Thain and then go to the delivery with his cousin to proceed with the pending matter as soon as possible. The food that he left in the oven would be ready soon, the note would make it clear to Bombur what he should do for it. The hobbit came out of his smial, noticing how there was still a cold in the environment, tolerable but anyway it was something that didn't encourage him too much. He sighed and simply walked confidently as he made his way to the back of his smial, searching for his tools.

It didn't take too long, having his little wheelbarrow with wicker baskets and some axes inside, he put both hands on his waist and turned in the direction of the home full of dwarfs, it was strange, the whole situation was too surreal for him despite the confidence that it showed, and those anam who had visited him --- They weren't normal, or at least they didn't feel that way. _Don't think so much about it._ \- He said more to calm himself than as an order to his subconscious. Distracted but still with reason from his labors, Baggins brought his right hand to his mouth and with two fingers whistled loudly, waiting just a little while he pulled some scrolls and letters from his shirt.

Nothing happened for a few minutes, but the halfling was unaffected. However, soon, a large black owl came flying, perching calmly on the hobbit's forearm.

To the surprise of the dwarfs, the owl joined his forehead with that of the hobbit in a noble and calm gesture, it was a confusing scene for them, but no less beautiful, -- it was curious. No wild bird would do that, unless it was brought up for such a thing, but it was so unusual that they just didn't find it common. The warrior soon realized how the hobbit gave his papers to the owl and he took flight after a whisper from the halfling. Apparently he was his messenger.

Baggins after handing in his papers, took the wheelbarrow with both hands and went straight to the free path, at calm steps as he was followed. In a matter of several minutes, they were all at the edge of the shire, the hobbit being the first to enter the slightly thick and lonely forest.

—————————————

" **What do you think he's going to do?"** \- ”Kili asked first, who was hiding among some bushes and trees along with the other dwarf, both at a safe distance to separate if necessary.

" **I have no idea."** "The warrior replied in a listless but certainly intrigued tone, looking across the grass at the hobbit, who, after having placed his wheelbarrow on one side, prepared himself while putting on his gloves and combing back the hair that escaped from his ponytail.

They looked at him in silence, Kili being the first to notice a tree stump near where the halfling seemed to want to work. He was about to comment until a noise in the distance made him turn in horror at the thought that he had been discovered. But it was not like that, although he was no longer sure if what he was watching was better or worse for them or for the hobbit.

A huge black bear approached, pacing on all fours with its head slightly lowered as it searched the ground, smelling hardly any. The animal rose on two legs and looked over the grasses, searching for that scent it had detected. Kili swallowed his astonishment and was amazed, he had not seen such a big bear before, much less one of that color - LESS SO CLOSE TO A PLACE LIKE THAT. It made no sense, maybe it was Dwalin's **companion"** ... yes ... it must have been the same one, although I didn't remember him of that color ...

The huge animal once detected the smell, went back to walking on all fours and went straight to where the hobbit was, Kili was not as worried as he should be, he thought it would be Mr Dwalin with his **companion”** reacting to his emotions of the moment.

Kili approached Dwalin with a mischievous smile and whispered as he peered through the grasses again, looking closer and closer at the bear. " **I didn't remember that your companion" was black color, Mr Dwalin..."** " He began calmly, now looking askance at the warrior, who remained still looking at the hobbit placing everything in position, barely aware of the animal that would appear soon. —- " **I don't know what you're talking about, Kili -"** "The dwarf replied, turning to see the minor with a serious face. —- " **How modest, distrusting him and you lend him your companion" for whatever the halfling is going to work, or perhaps you wants to scare him? Is that true?"** " Kili interrupted, while looking at him with a sly smile, elbowing the other as he approached and now he looked back at where the hobbit would be, seeing how he took his ax and noticing some mushrooms that he would have gathered minutes before inside the wicker baskets.

" **Although I didn't know you already could have your companion" back with you, since Mr Boggins welcomed us to his smial I haven't been able to find mine again - you know, I'm pretty sure it was h-"** " A strong elbow came to his side and the dwarf turned in annoyance to see the warrior. " **HEY**!" He mumbled in a whispered cry, until he noticed where the older dwarf was looking.

Now both of them were looking at such a scene, stunned and confused.

The huge black bear joining his forehead with that of the hobbit in a friendly gesture, the halfling being the one who held the sides of the animal's head with both hands. They stayed that way for a few moments, until the halfling kissed the bear's forehead and indicated something with a murmur and a calm gesture.

—- " **H-HE J-JUST KISSED YOUR COMPANION!"** " Kili speculated in surprise as he dropped to where he was leaning, with surprise and indignation, he didn't understand anything. On the other hand, Dwalin searched with some desperation among his garments and as soon as he felt it in his hand, he took out the crystal that the halfling had mentioned earlier, showing it to the child in a daze. " **That bear is not my companion"....** " He muttered as calmly as he could allow himself, since clearly none of the dwarves managed to have their anam as before.

\- " **W-what? ...-"** "Kili tried to respond , but it was impossible. The sound of a blow against wood made them react instantly and caused them to look again, seeing now the hobbit striking with the ax edge one of the many trees, apparently looking for wood.

" **What do you mean, that bear isn't yours ?!"** " The young dwarf snapped in alarm as he pushed the warrior away in confusion and horror as he shook his hands low at the shock, looking around as if things shouldn't be as calm or normal as they should be. " **Then whose is it ?!" -** "

There was no response, no more talk at the moment.

After a few minutes his vigilance was now only speculative and doubtful, wondering from time to time whose anam it was and if it certainly should be or not, it was strange to see an animal like that in such an area ... even more so considering the proximity that seemed to have with the hobbit. He was definitely an anam, no wild bear would behave like this with someone or something that he might as well devour in one bite.

In an oversight, the youngest dwarf supported his weight on the bush in which he was hiding and caused the foliage of this to cause noise but for the very fright of that, he hid as fast as he could among other bushes next to him; And just when that had happened, the halfling had stopped his movement almost instantly, turning his face slightly as he searched for the source of the noise that he had detected at the same moment that the dwarf slipped.

Kili held his breath and Dwalin for his part separated to avoid being caught with him, at least so one of them could continue "hidden" -

They both fell silent, and the wood being cut with the ax was no longer a perceptible sound.

Minutes passed in silence, until Kili decided to peek again between the leaves of the bushes only to realize that both the hobbit and the bear were gone. He was surprised, even Dwalin didn't understand where they had gone, how could they lose sight of something as big as a bear?!

They were surprised again. The growl of the bear knocking down the tree that the hobbit had been cutting fell right by the dwarf warrior's side, Kili let out a cry to finally be caught as he was lying on the ground, being the halfling who was on top of him threatening his neck with a sharp dagger.

" **Kili!** " Dwalin yelled, but as he was about to jump over the newly fallen log to come to his aid, the bear stepped in front of him and growled to keep him still.

Kili for his part took a few seconds to react to the situation above him ... He swallowed when he felt the edge of the dagger and stood still with a nervous smile. “M-Mr Boggins!" He shouted enthusiastically but with a noticeable tremor, confused as to how they had been caught, or at least that his burglar did it in just a few seconds.

"I think I made it clear that I would have my own business, Master Kili, Master Dwalin." He began in a dismissive yet somewhat gentle tone as he separated the dagger from the dwarf's skin, still remaining on top of Kili, his hair slipping from his barely-effort hairstyle, dropping a few beads over his shoulders. He opened his eyes and "looked" at him for a few moments, pensive and quiet— "You're a very strange dwarf, Mr Kili ..." Bilbo muttered as he stood up and offered his hand so that he could get up as well.

The dwarf accepted and Dwalin as he continued to observe the bear in front of him noticed how it did not seem to have a reaction to him, rather he was already used to them, as if ... as if he knew from before that they were there. If they had been there for more minutes looking at each other, surely Kili could bet that they would both start grunting to see who was better defending the territory or as if they were fighting over a piece of meat.

"Did you know we were here?" - Kili questioned as he shook his clothes and his hair while laughing a little at the image in his head of the warrior growling for meat, enthusiastic despite the annoyance of Dwalin and Bilbo, who were serious. Kili was not affected by the situation, rather he was excited.

"Yes." Replied the hobbit seriously and then sighed as he took off his gloves. He shook his owns hands and brought it to his mouth to make a different hiss than in the morning, thus drawing the bear's attention.

“ _T_ _á s_ _é_ _go leor. T_ _éann s_ _é_ _ar ais chun na bhflaitheas ar feadh tamaill, ansin filleann s_ _é_ _ar thó_ _ir an adhmaid, mar a bhí_ _i gcónaí._ ” (That's enough. Go back to sky for a while, then go back to searching the forest, as always.)

The dwarfs were confused by the strange language that the halfling spoke, being Dwalin who showed his discontent at having to listen to something like that in his presence, what would the halfling say so that they couldn't know? - there was no complaint anyway, the bear nodded in response and went on all fours into the thick forest, just at a slow pace. The three of them watched him walk away and lose himself as soon as he was out of sight.

"Mr Dwalin." The hobbit called, with a serious and slightly annoyed countenance, barely raising his face to direct him to where the stranger was. “You doesn't trust me and I don't trust you either, you have every right to feel that, but at least I have the decency not to sneakily follow you to see what you does or doesn't do with your free time. Please spare me more inconvenience like this in the near future, I prefer that you speak clearly with me and tell me that what is that bothers you directly. " He snapped calmly, walking slowly back to the stump of the tree where he had worked before, motioning for Kili to go with him. He didn't wait for an answer from the warrior, he just continued speaking to make his point understood. “I expected some consideration and awareness from you, considering that you are the oldest. Kili is young, I don't blame him at all for his curiosity — maybe I blame him for not knowing how to guide that curiosity correctly. Both of you has a mouth, which serves them at least something. " He finished his statement, with a barely noticeable serenity and stubbornness, he was with a neutral countenance and postures now, it was difficult to know what that hobbit was thinking.

The dwarfs were silent by those words, it was strange and annoying, but they had conflicting opinions. While Dwalin understood and accepted the shame of his true actions, he was also annoyed by such a situation in which he was subjected to the scolding of someone he didn't trust at all, Kili for his part, felt sorry for the idea proposed, perhaps at first he could have asked Mr Baggins if he could help him with something and learn by watching instead of that happened recently. - "I—" The young dwarf tried to speak, but Bilbo instantly raised his hand to silence him.

"Doesn't matter. I don't think what I tell you is relevant to you anyway. " As he spoke, the hobbit approached the wheelbarrow and motioned for Kili to take one of the wicker baskets. Not knowing very well what to respond to it, the dwarf had to agree and shortly he limited the indication with disbelief drawn on his face.

“Mr Dwalin, since you have been rude to me, your host, please help me now to cut down the huge log that my friend the bear has collapsed for me. I need the logs before the second breakfast. "

Both dwarves gulped at the declaration and the hobbit's ordinance. Finishing up under the mercy of a bloody halfling was something they hadn't planned at all.


End file.
